Home Sweet Home
by darkblueangel88
Summary: Hours after hardships and pain, Matix is finally at peace with his wife AndrAIa and children.


Hello my fellow ReBoot fans. This'll be my third ReBoot fan fic. If you liked my work from before, I am sorry that I haven't updated on the Wedding. But I will get to it, eventually. Enjoy the story.

DarkBlueAngel

* * *

Home Sweet Home

_Second - day_

_Minute - month_

_Hour - year_

Coming home after a long second of weapon inspection and upgrades at the Principle's Office, Matrix tiredly walks threw the door.

"Daddy!" shouts from his 03-hour-old daughter, Emily, as she ran up to her dad. Her father picks her up and kisses her on the cheek.

Matrix's other 03-hour-old son Aaron comes out of his room and shouts, "Dad's home!" He runs up to his dad, and Matrix picks him up. Now carrying both of his kids, AndrAIa walks into the room carrying their 09-minute-old son Matthew. Matrix puts down his two children and walks over to AndrAIa and kisses her on the lips.

"Hey Sparky." Said AndrAIa, "Anything new happened at the Principle's Office?" AndrAIa hadn't left the house for about two seconds, since Matthew had a little fever.

"Sorry, nothing new, just doing a weapons upgrade," said Matrix, "we're almost as strong as the Supercomputer." He signed. He placed his arm around AndrAIa's shoulder and rubbed his son's arm with the other. Matthew grabbed his father's finger and squeezed it. "His getting stronger by the nano." Smiled Matrix.

"Just like his dad." Giggled AndrAIa. They both walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Daddy." the twins said in unison, both holding their arms up. They laughed as their father picked them up placing one on each lap.

AndrAIa said to Matrix, "You must be tired, after a long second at the Principle's Office."

"Me tired, you should be the one tired, after dealing with these rascals." He said while tickling his kids, making them laugh. Emily moved away from her father's tickling and went over to her mother and gently tickling Matthew on his stomach. Matthew started breathing harder and made gurgling noises. AndrAIa and Matrix smiled as Emily kept on tickling her brother. Aaron feeling felt out started to tickle Emily. Both started a tickle war on their father's lap. AndrAIa wiped Matthews the drool from his mouth, and rested her head on Matrix's shoulder, watching their kids play. Then, Matrix placed his arm around each kid and got up with them tucked underneath his muscular arms and said, "Come on, let's get you guys cleaned up for dinner." AndrAIa laughed as she watched her husband carry the kids to the bathroom.

The kids where finally tuck away in their beds, after being chased by their father around the house half naked. Only to be stopped by their mother, so that they could take a bath. Matrix was putting Emily and Aaron in bed, while AndrAIa tucked Matthew in the next room. Matrix had kissed them good night when AndrAIa came in and kissed their already sleeping children. She went to stand where Matrix was by the door as they looked at the kids.

"This is a peaceful sight." Said AndrAIa resting her head on his shoulder, while Matrix wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's also a miracle, I thought they would never get into bed." Laughed Matrix.

"Well they must had gotten tired after running around the house half naked." Said AndrAIa, giving an accusing look at Matrix. They both laughed. They both stopped when Emily turned over, "Come on lets not disturb them." Said AndrAIa as Matrix closed the door, leaving it slightly open. They made their way towards their room and changed into their sleeping formats. Matrix was already in bed when AndrAIa came in from the bathroom. She pulled the sheets up to her thigh and she rested her head on his chest. Matrix placed his one arm on her side and the other was stroking her smooth aqua hair. They where asleep when Matthew started to cry from the baby monitor. AndrAIa started to get up when Matrix stopped her.

"Don't worry I'll check on him." whispered Matrix. AndrAIa nodded and laid back down. Matrix made is way down the hall, passing the twins room. He entered Matthew's room, where the crying came from. Matrix leaned against the cradle and picked up Matthew taking him in his arms. He paced back and forth until Matthew stopped crying. Matthew gurgled a little and went back to sleep in Matrix's arms. Matrix smiled and put Matthew back down in the crib. Matrix laid his arm across the crib, and pulled the sheet up to Matthew's stomach with his other hand. He watched Matthew sleep; he was the first child to have green skin like his father. The twins had their mother's tan skin color with some light freckles. But they both had different color hair, Emily had her father's green hair with some aqua highlights from her mother and Aaron was vise versa. Matrix remembered not so long ago he was watching Matthew though a window, with all the other newborns. Then he remembered when the twins were born. AndrAIa had gone though almost a full second of labor. But there they were, two healthy baby's a boy and a girl, sleeping in their father's arms. Only have one child this time, AndrAIa wasn't in labor for too long.

"He's beautiful, isn't he." Said AndrAIa, putting her hand around Matrix's arm. Matrix didn't hear her come in and was a little startled, he nodded in agreement. He watched AndrAIa as she stroked Matthew's hair gently.

"Their all beautiful." Said Matrix, kissing AndrAIa on her forehead. She leaned in a kissed Matrix on the lips. When they broke away AndrAIa sleepily close her eyes. "Let's go to bed." Whispered Matrix, she nodded and they left the room. They got into bed getting in the same position that they were in before.

AndrAIa looked up at Matrix and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too, Andi." Replied Matrix. He lends down and kissed AndrAIa on the lips. Then she rested her head on Matrix's chest and fell asleep. Matrix stroked her smooth hair, still thinking about all of what has happened in the last three hours. Of all the major changes and of all the pain that his wife went through, so that they have three beautiful children. AndrAIa had given him so much, through out all their hours of playing in the Games, and viruses, and now settling down and having a family. His thoughts were slipping away with him as he fell asleep. If he knew one thing in his life it was that he loved AndrAIa, and that she loved him.


End file.
